Team ARMD
by xRubyx
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. Join me as I tell the stories of Team ARMD as they train to become huntsmen and huntresses and save the world from the evil forces of Grimm. Please give feedback and advice so I can improve in the future. Not adding a genre as I don't really know what this would fall under yet. First real chapter is up! :D
1. Chapter 0: Intro

**(Sorry guys had to post this again because it wouldn't update the changes I made)**

 **Hello and welcome to the intro and beta chapter for my new fanfiction. This is where I will introduce my four main characters. Please be warned that this is my first story ever so please do be fair on the comments and advice. I hope to be able to write more of this story but it might take me a while and I can't say if there will a set amount of time between chapters as of yet. Well that's all for now, please read and enjoy.**

* * *

As the sun starts to rise a boy wakes up in the clearing of a forest. He stands up and stretches, turning his crimson red eyes to the sky. After putting up his sleeping bag he goes down to a nearby river to catch himself some breakfast. After he eats and clears his camp he reaches behind his back for his sniper rifle, Moeru Kage. After confirming that his trusty weapon is indeed on his back he collects his things, makes sure the fire is out, and continues on his way through the forest.

The boy traveling alone through the forest is a hunter-in-training, and is on his way to the prestigious Beacon Academy. He was going to train and become a hunter and protect the world from the creatures of Grimm, his childhood dream.

When he had received his acceptance letter a week ago he was ecstatic. He showed his mother and father and they congratulated him, telling him how proud they were. Now he could finally prove that he could be good and put his past behind him. He would train and train and show the people in his home town that he wasn't a monster. Bringing his hand up to his face he clenched it into a fist and activated his semblance, heating up the air around it.

The still silent boy's name was Abaddon. The evil nature of his birth name, coming from the demon of destruction, was the reason for why he was feared and shunned in the town where he grew up. The townspeople believed that he was a devil child, and thus was forced to live on the outskirts of town to avoid most of the hatred. He tried to be a good child and be kind and helpful but was rejected at every chance he got. And when his semblance was unlocked and he accidentally caused a small forest fire his case wasn't helped.

The crimson red and black clothed figure was so lost in his thoughts and recollections of his past that he almost didn't notice the lone Grimm sneaking up on him. Almost.

As the Beowulf lunged from the shadows of the trees, he grabbed his gun from his back and turned it into its breaker sword form and sunk the blade into the Beowulf's shoulder, stopping its leap. Abaddon looks up at the face of his snarling foe and smiles. Activating his semblance he begins to heat up the blade inside the black wolf, causing the young Grimm to howl and whine in pain. He then grabs the Beowulf's head with his other hand and heats the organs inside like a microwave, causing them to explode.

Smiling to himself, Abaddon pulls the trigger on his weapon and the gun part on top of the sword fires, freeing the burning blade from his smoldering foe. Putting away his weapon he looks down at the already disintegrating black wolf.

"You chose the wrong person to attack today," he says.

Abaddon continues on his way to Beacon Academy. All of his focus bent towards becoming a hunter and changing his life.

* * *

At around the same time and a considerably far distance away, a young, auburn haired girl sits in a bullhead, humming softly to herself. This energetic young girl is on her way to Beacon Academy, where she will join a team and train hard to become a huntress.

As she hums she clenches and unclenches her hands inside of her metal fiery orange gloves. The gloves go up her arm and fall short at the elbow so as not to constrict her movements. The girl takes comfort in knowing that her precious weapon, Matin Souffle, was with her.

The girl, whose name was Rachel, glanced towards the cockpit at the pilot. "Hey how much longer till we get there?"

The pilot looks over his shoulder when he responds. "About an hour left miss till we reach the academy." Rachel leans back in her seat and groans, the boredom starting to get to her.

As she waits she checks on her weapon some more. Opening the palm of her hand she inspects the little circle that is used to shoot out small concentrated beams of dust that she infuses with a bit of her aura, giving the dust more power. Clenching her fist and pressing on the circle opens little flaps around her wrists. Out of the new openings will shoot a shotgun dust blast for when she likes to get close and personal. Satisfied with her weapon's condition the destructive brawler leans back into her chair once more, slowly closing her eyes and catch some sleep to alleviate the boredom. She is about to find out, however, that her boredom is about to end.

Out of nowhere the bullhead lurches to the side, and the young girl is thrown out of her seat and face first onto the metal floor of the plane. "Ugh, what the hell?!"

The pilot, who is frantically trying to the right the bullhead, yells over his shoulder. "There's a Nevermore attacking us! I'm taking evasive maneuvers!"

Instead of being afraid, Rachel smiles at this new found information. "Is it diving us?" the brawler asks the pilot.

"Yes!" is the response that the pilot gives her.

She begins to laugh and a new found excitement is seen in her eyes. "Open the side hatch." The pilot looks at her like she's crazy, "Just do it!" The pilot groans but complies, opening the side hatch.

Rachel walks to the opening, cracking her knuckles and a wicked and sadistic smile written across her lips. "Finally, some fun." she mumbles to herself. She takes note that the giant black bird diving towards the aircraft looks relatively young, meaning it won't be too difficult for her to take down. Rachel prepares herself, clenching her fists and turning her gauntlets to their shotgun mode.

As the bird closes in the auburn haired brawler leaps from the bullhead and shouts in joy as she brings her right hand down on the young Grimm's head, blowing a deep hole in its head and forcing it to sink down from its trajectory to the aircraft from the force of the shotgun blast. As it falls Rachel jumps off of the now dead Grimm's head, using the force from the shotgun blast to propel herself up just enough to grab the bottom of the opening on the side and to swing herself up.

As the hatch closes the young girl tilts her head back and lets out a laugh. "Well that was fun."

The stunned pilot just stares at her. "You just took out a Nevermore all by yourself."

Rachel looks at the man, her humor gone and now deadly serious. "Be thankful that it was still young. If an older one were to attack us we might not have been so lucky to survive this encounter." The pilot just gulps and nods his head.

Rachel takes her seat again and smiles. Turning her burnt orange eyes to look out of the window. "I hope I have that much fun at Beacon."

* * *

Later that same day, after the sun has set, a hooded figure walks along a road. Just like the other two, his destination is Beacon Academy. He looks up and spies the village he is heading too in the distance. Hopefully he could some form of a hotel and finally get some decent rest and food.

However the figure stops dead in his tracks when he hears a scream coming somewhere from the woods to his right. After dumping his pack in a nearby busy so no one will take it the figure immediately takes off, running through the forest.

Following the screams leads the still hooded figure to a clearing, where he sees a young boy with his back against a giant boulder, and a Beowulf that was slowly walking towards him. The Beowulf appears to be fairly old, evident by the armor bone platting that is covering it. The boy sees the figure and, with tears in his eyes, cries for help. This also catches the attention of the Beowulf, who sees the new arrival as a much tastier and larger treat and begins to charge at him. The man doesn't move however, and barely lifts his head up to look at the charging Grimm. And if one one were to look closely they would see a smile begin to form in the shadows of the hood.

As the Beowulf closes in it lunges at the man, who dodges at the last second, evading the snapping jaws easily. The Beowulf continues to slash at the hooded man again and again, but finds that it is futile. Each strike is evaded and dodged by a hair, as if the man is toying with the wolf. This angers the elder Grimm, but its years of experience from hunting and fighting kick in and it develops a plan. Repeating its first attack the Beowulf lunges at the man with its jaws open. The figure dodges again but this time the Beowulf is ready and immediately slashes with its left hand. The man avoids damage from the claws but his cloak is torn off of him and falls to the ground in a pile of shreds. The Grimm takes pride in this accomplishment but it is short lived when he finally has a good look at the foe before him. Revealed under the hood is not an adult, but a teenage boy fully clothed in black with hair that's as dark as the night. Black medium sized bracelets are seen on his wrists.

It is now that the figure finally speaks. "Well done, you've finally landed a hit on me." His voice is so hollow and completely void of emotion, that it makes even the soulless black wolf cringe. "Your claws are sharp, and I see that they have been used quite well over the years. Used to catch many a prey I am sure, both man and animal. But you aren't the only one with claws." A click is heard and the bracelets expand, covering his hand up to his knuckles. From the part covering his knuckles extend razor sharp claw like blades. A tiny handle with some buttons on it slides out of his weapon and stays in his palms. The man clenches his hands around the handles. "You've had your turn, and now it is mine. "

The Beowulf decides to stay and fight, confident in its abilities, and begins to charge again. When the wolf comes close the man jumps into the air to evade, but his hand trails behind him a bit and his blades rake across the face of his opponent, drawing both blood and howls of pain. When he lands and quickly turns and brings his hand down in a slashing motion. The wolf barely dodges and when it turns around it whimpers at the predatory and malicious look in the eyes of the boy before it. The elder Grimm finally sees the darkness behind the man's eyes, seeing the hate that it holds. And then, as if he wasn't there at all, the boy vanishes into the shadows. And just as suddenly walks from the forest's shadows next to the Beowulf. And with one quick slash the Grimm's arm, the one that tore off the boy's cloak, falls to the ground, leaving it howling in pain at the loss of its precious limb. "You are not the only one that is friends with the shadows creature of darkness." The man says without emotion. "I would suggest running." The injured Beowulf takes off, seeing how unmatched it is. Before it can escape into the woods the man clenches down on a button on the handle that is in his right hand and the blades shoot outwards from the body, nailing the Grimm in the back. When the button is released the blades begin to retract, being pulled by cables that are connected to the body of his weapon. The black wolf snarls up at its opponent. "Too slow." And with that cuts off the black wolf's head with the claws in his left hand.

After pulling out the blades and retracting his weapons to their bracelet form the man walks over to the quivering child. "You ok?" The boy can only nod. The man kneels down and smiles, patting the young child's head. "Don't worry, everything is fine now. Do you live at the village just up the road?"

The boy nods again. "Y-yes sir."

The man nods as well. "I'm heading there now, why don't you join me?"

He brings the child to his home and returns him to his worried family. He is about to leave but is stopped by the mother. "Please stay with us for the night. At least so we can repay you."

The man finally smiles for the first time and nods. "If you insist, thank you very much."

The father comes up to him next. "What's your name young man?"

"Matthew…"

* * *

Somewhere in downtown Vale a man with jungle green eyes is seen leaving an apartment complex. On his belt he carries two short swords, his weapons and sign of him being a hunter-in-training. It is normal for him to carry his weapons as he lives in a shady part of town.

Walking over to a dark green motorcycle the man is about to put on his helmet but stops when he hears a soft scream from a nearby alley.

Putting down the helmet the man walks over and sees four men with guns pointed at a young lady, who has her back against the wall. He sees that the four thugs wear the same clothes, all black suits and hats with red ties and sunglasses. He also sees that the thugs carry red machetes.

After making sure that his swords are still with him he steps out into view and speaks. "Evening fellas, afternoon ma'am. How is everyone tonight?" the four thugs turn away from the quivering woman to face the newcomer.

"What are you doing here kid?" asks one of the thugs, who holds up his gun and points it at the man's face.

Holding up his hands defensively he takes a step forward. "Why I just came to see what was going on over here. I heard a little ruckus and came to see if you boys needed some help with something."

One of the thugs laughs. "What does it look like kid? We're robbing this girl, might even take her home with us." He laughs some more.

The man frowns and lowers his hands down to his belt, drawing his swords and dropping the nice guy act. "I don't think I can allow you to do that."

The thugs all raise their guns. "Weren't you ever told never to bring a knife to a gun fight kid?"

The young boy smiles. "Take your best shot then." Without hesitation the thug fires his gun.

The bullet never connects however, and where the bullet would have connected is one of the man's swords, with a bullet split in half at his feet.

This leaves the thugs stunned. "No way." Then all at once the four thugs begin to fire their guns, only to have their bullets blocked and deflected. Over the next few seconds the boy begins to attack. He lunges forward and knocks a thug to the ground, punching him and knocking him out cold. He jumps to another, sweeping his legs out from under him and slamming his face into a dumpster. The third one gets hit in the side of the head with the bottom of the handle on his swords.

As he stands up from the third thug the fourth and final one drops his gun and the red machete from his hip. The boy smiles. "Tsk tsk tsk, weren't you ever told? Don't bring a knife," one of the boys swords morphs into a pistol, "to a gun fight." He pulls the trigger and the final thug slumps to the ground motionless. The girl gasps and covers her mouth. "Don't worry, it was just a stunning round." He picks her up off of the ground.

"Thank you sir." She begins to reach for her purse but he holds up his hand, shaking his head.

"I don't need payment, you were in trouble and I helped." He chuckles. "Though maybe I can get a number?" He winks at her.

Rolling her eyes and laughing as well she hands him her phone number.

"Thank you kindly." He says, tipping a fake hat.

Giggling the girl asks, "What's your name stranger?"

"It's Dante. Now let's go turn these fellas into the cops."

Walking out of the alley the three thugs groan and begin to move and he shoots them all with stunning rounds. He scoffs. "Amateurs."

* * *

 **And thus that concludes the intro chapter to this story. I hope you liked and enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought of the characters and their weapons and their intro stories. I will love any form of comments or advice that you have so that I can improve in the future. Well until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey's Beginning

**Alright guys here it is, chapter 1. I really hope this turns out as well as my intro chapter did. Speaking of which, yes I did see the typos, but I didn't see them until 5 hours after I posted it. So that made me cry. Anyway I just found out that you can edit them after they have been posted so that makes me really happy so everything should be fixed now. :) Anyway enough rambling. Please sit back and enjoy the story. The adventures of Team ARMD (armed) are about to begin.**

* * *

Today was a very special day. In the air was a sense of excitement coming from all the young hunters-in-training. The cause for this was that today was the first day of school at Beacon. The giant airships bringing in both new and old students filled the sky on their way to the academy on top of the cliff. First years were excited to start their training, second and third years were getting ready to return to work, and the fourth years were preparing to finish their learning and to finally become true huntsmen and huntresses. On board the airship carrying the first years there was chatter everywhere. Some people met for the first time; some were friends who were talking about the coming year with each other, hoping they would be on the same team; and some were idly twiddling their thumbs, nervous of the future.

But in one corner of the airship, where no one was standing, there sat a lone figure. Dressed in black hiking boots, black combat jeans, black fingerless leather gloves, and a blood red t-shirt under a black suede jacket with flames on the back, this boy sat in silence, his deep crimson red eyes pointed towards the ground. He unconsciously reaches behind him and clenches his hand around the stock of his trusted rifle Moeru Kage, ensuring that it was with him. Knowing his weapon was still there eased his mind a little bit of what was troubling him. No one yet knew his name, and none dared ask as they could sense the sad aura radiating from him, making them all nervous. This boy, one who was excited and enthusiastic a few days ago, is now nervous and afraid. He was not afraid of the hardships that come from being a huntsman, or the knowledge that hunters don't typically live long and that those who do are few and extremely lucky. No he was afraid of something that might seem small to others, but seemed very large for him. Fitting in. He was scared that others would view him as a freak and turn him away once they knew his name and what he could do, just as the people in his home town did. And so, the feeling dread and sadness kept people away. All except for one very energetic and bright girl.

Rachel was talking with a group of first year girls when she happened to spy the boy sitting by himself in the corner. Excusing herself she walked over to him and, still standing, leaned down, resting her hands on her knees. "Hi," she said enthusiastically. "What's your name?" Silence came from the boy, as if he didn't even notice her presence. It wasn't until Rachel waved her hand in front of the boy's face that he finally looked up, a bit startled.

The girl before him wore brown boots, brown jean shorts, and a black crop top underneath a thin orange jacket. The boy slightly blushes as he can see down her shirt a bit. But he quickly looks up into the girls eyes. "Oh h-hi. Sorry I didn't see you there," he apologized.

Rachel met his gaze with a smile. "Oh it's alright, don't worry too much about it." She took a seat next to him, her long auburn hair cascading over her shoulders. "What's your name?"

He takes a look at her and hesitantly answers. "A-abaddon. My name is Abaddon."

He was expecting the worse, for her eyes to widen and for her look at him funny. Instead it seemed that her smile only grew larger. "Wow that's a cool name! Mine's Rachel."

This left the boy stunned, and slightly warm inside as some small hope began to grow in his chest. Perhaps he was over-exaggerating. Maybe everything was going to be alright. "Thanks, you have a nice name yourself."

That causes Rachel to smile. She was about to say something else, but then she saw the large rifle on his back and her eyes widen. "Damn that's a nice weapon," she says whistling softly. "What's does it do?"

Abaddon pulls his weapon off of his back and holds it in front of him. "Well it's a sniper rifle and when I press this switch," the sniper rifle morphs into its breaker blade form. "It becomes a large sword. Plus I can still fire the gun function to accelerate my swings, or to get out of tricky situations," he says, tapping the gun barrel atop the blade. "Its name is Moeru Kage, or the Burning Shadows."

Rachel nods and holds up her gauntlets. "This is my weapon. I call it Matin Souffle, or Morning Blast." Rachel then begins to explain the features of her weapon. "You see when I pump a tiny bit of aura into my gauntlets it causes them to shoot a concentrated beam of aura infused dust from the circle. That's when I need long range attacks." She smiles a bit too maliciously for a girl like her. "But when I like to get up close and personal and do some major damage," she presses down on the circle and flaps open around her wrists. "I do that and I begin to shoot powerful shotgun blasts from my gauntlets."

Abaddon is a bit disturbed by the devilish nature of her smile, even more so by the fire fueled by the thrill of destruction, but he lets it go.

Rachel suddenly stands up and holds out her hand, "Come on we're about to land." Abaddon takes her outstretched hand and, with her help, stands up. He smiles to her and walks to the exit door, happy that he has already made a new friend.

* * *

After landing and disembarking from the airship Abaddon finally parted ways with Rachel, promising that they will see each other soon. As he walks over to the huge building he looks around him at the other first years. He sees students of all shapes and sizes around him with the same goal in mind. He even sees a young girl with a red cape who barely seems able to contain her excitement as she pulls on the long yellow haired girl with her.

Abaddon didn't pay attention to where he was going however and suddenly he falls to the floor. "Ugh what the…" He looks up and sees a cloaked man in front of him, wearing jet black combat boots and tight jeans, under the cloak little bits of a black hoodie and a black t-shirt are seen. The hooded boys jet black eyes stare into Abaddon's crimson red ones from under the fabric. The eyes appear to be emotionless to Abaddon, causing him to shiver.

"Oh s-sorry…" he stammers, standing up from the ground. "I didn't see you there. Guess I should learn not to walk when not paying attention."

The hooded figure nods. "It's alright, just don't let it happen again." The man begins to turn and leave but is stopped by Abaddon.

"Wait what's your name?"

The man turns his head. "Matthew."

"I'm Abaddon. Maybe we will have the same classes together." He says.

This pulls a slight smile from the man. "Perhaps," And he walks away, leaving Abaddon by himself.

The silence isn't held for long however as an explosion is heard from his right. Turning to look he sees a multitude of colors in a huge cloud of dust. Once the dust explosion clears he sees the red caped girl from before lying on the ground, as well as a girl wearing a white combat skirt who immediately starts scolding the red girl. Abaddon immediately realizes that the girl in white is none other than Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. "So even the rich want to be hunters as well? Interesting." With this knowledge in mind he leaves the scene behind him and follows everyone into the main hall.

* * *

Abaddon walked into the main hall. After looking around he saw that Matthew was sitting down with his back against a wall by himself. He decided to walk over and try to sit next to him. "Hey. Mind if I sit here with you?"

Matthew, whose head was facing to the ground, barely looked up. "Sure."

And so Abaddon took his place on Matthew's left and the pair waited together in silence for Ozpin to come out and speak to the first years. But that silence didn't last long as Rachel walks through the doors, along with a man who she is eagerly talking with. Abaddon takes note of the twin short swords hanging from his belt and his curiosity grew at their different functions. When Rachel saw Abaddon she smiled and waved to him. When he waves back Rachel grabs the hand of the boy she was talking with and leads him over to Abaddon.

"Hey there Abaddon how are you?" She asks when she comes up to him, her energetic personality still with her.

"Hi Rachel, I'm fine thanks for asking." Abaddon takes a look at the dark green eyed boy next to the energetic brawler. "Who's your friend here?"

This gets a smile from the teen. "This is Dante, he's an old childhood friend of mine. We grew up together in Mistral. We parted ways however when his parents moved here to Vale. We've kept in touch however over the years." Rachel looks up at Dante and smiles.

"Yep, and now we are going to Beacon together. I guess she couldn't stay away from my dashing good looks. She never could." Dante says, winking at the girl.

Rachel smirked at his comment and playfully punched the boy's shoulder, who feigns pain, rubbing the area that she punched. "Ouch, ok fine maybe she could. But she could never beat me in a fight that's for sure." Dante says this with a smug grin on his face.

"That was then, but this is now. Now I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Rachel said back defiantly. It is now that she takes notice of Matthew. "Hey what's your name by the way?"

When the only response is silence Abaddon sighed and decided to respond for him. "His name is Matthew. After I left you I bumped into him….quite literally actually." The boy to Abaddon's right doesn't even move, his face still hidden under his cloak. The foreboding aura he gives off gives everyone the chills.

"Ooookaaaayyy then. Well while we wait how about we….." Rachel doesn't get to finish her sentence as everyone is quieted down by the tapping of a mic. Turning to face the stage the four teens see a white haired man clothed in black and green standing in front of a microphone. That man was none other than the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin.

When everyone quiets down Ozpin adjusts his glasses and talks into the microphone, his voice being projected across the room. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin stepped away from the mic and Glynda walked up, telling all of the students to head to the ball room.

* * *

That night everyone slept in the ball room, resting and gaining energy for the events that were planned for tomorrow. But not everyone was sleeping peacefully that night. One boy, in a corner, away from everyone else, was tossing and turning in his sleep. His dreams were filled with flashbacks of his past. Nightmares. He saw the people of his home town looking down on him, calling him a freak. Ridiculed and shunned because of his name. They appeared as black shadows, shadows with wicked smiles and laughs like banshees. They circled around him as he laid on the ground, curled in a ball. Some laughed at him. Some pointed at him. Some screamed at him. They hated him and made sure he knew it.

But then, something snapped. Abaddon's eyes opened and his eyes burned with a new fire. He stood up from the ground and shouted into the air, blasting away the ghosts. But they come back, and begin laughing again. He begins to punch them and slice them in two with his sword. But they still came back, laughing at him.

Eventually he just gave up and fell to the ground, his arms heavy like lead. The shadows crawled over him and began to cover him up, slowly cutting off his light in this horrid dream.

But then, before his vision went dark, a light appeared above him. Turning his eye towards the one light illuminating the darkened sky he saw a white figure, with a hand held out to him. He reaches out for it but can't reach it, the shadows holding him back.

The white figure calls out to him, telling him to grab their hand. And, as if by some miracle, with one final push Abaddon pushes upward and grabs the illuminous figure's hand, who then pulls him up into the light and away from the darkness below.

* * *

Suddenly Abaddon woke up, sitting upright in his sleeping bag. The dream was finally over and the next day begun. He sighs and rubs his eyes with his hands.

"Just a dream Aba, just a really bad dream." He began to think back to that white figure in his dream that saved him. "I wonder who that could have been." He just shrugged and stood up to go get some food and prepare himself for the day's events. Today was the day that he would find out who his partner was going to be for the rest of his life, as well as determine the people who he would team up with.

Going to his locker to collect his things Abaddon steeled himself before he grabbed his weapon. "You can do this man." He closed his locker and, with his weapon on his back, walked towards the cliff. "Time to prove those shadows wrong."

* * *

 **Well that is the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed. I went a little into detail about the character's outfits this time, to give you guys a nice visual of what they look like. So what did you think of Abaddon's character so far? Did you enjoy the nightmare scene? He isn't a happy kid with a perfect childhood at all, but I think that it will make for some good story later on. Anyway please give me feedback and comments on what your thought and ways that I can improve. Who will be Abaddon's partner? Who will be on the team he joins? Who was the white figure? All will be revealed soon. Until next time.**


End file.
